


JB Week 2017 Ficlets

by ikkiM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlets and drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: I called for prompts on Tumblr and got a TON. Thank you, JB Fans!





	1. Dolorously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie_Of_Tarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Of_Tarth/gifts), [Yaya_of_House_Fay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaya_of_House_Fay/gifts), [QuizzicalQuinnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuizzicalQuinnia/gifts), [effulgent_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/effulgent_girl/gifts), [Beesreadbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beesreadbooks/gifts), [JustAGirl24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/gifts), [ashwritesstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwritesstuff/gifts).



> I can take a few more if you want to post in the comments. If you were the prompter, please let me know and I will gift it to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sophie-is-bored-now said:  
> Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth AU where Jaime has to rescue Brienne from the most awful date ever with a GOT character of your choice

Brienne surreptitiously looked at her watch. It had been seventeen minutes since her date had spoken a word and that word had been, ‘No’.  That had been in response to her question about if he enjoyed his job. She was normally the quiet one, but Edd Tollett made her seem like a chatterbox. She looked at her silver watch again. Less than a minute had passed. This date was going to feel a week long. She searched her mind to formulate a question that would require more than single word answer when suddenly Jaime appeared at the side of the table, a bunch of forget-me-nots in his hand. Edd looked at Jaime, sighed, and said his longest sentence of the entire miserable night, “Once again, I’m not the one getting the girl.”

 


	2. Noticeably Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Jaime and Brienne live in the same building and there is a fire alarm that goes off. They climb out their windows and get stuck on the fire escape in a small space. Jaime is wearing only a towel because he was in the shower and Brienne has a robe or something thin so Jaime can see her boobs through the fabrics.

Jaime stood shirtless on the fire escape, freezing yet burning hot as he looked over at his neighbor, Brienne. He’d thought her tall, awkward, ugly and manly, but the sight of her small, perfect breasts poking through the thin cotton of her t-shirt instantly changed his mind.


	3. A Great Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> JB week prompts, Jaime is at a concert to see his favorite band but there's a really tall wench in between him and the railing to be front row.

Jaime had been trying to see Arthur Dayne and the Starfall Band for three solid years. After being forbidden by his father, waylaid by his brother, and then spending months in the hospital with an injured hand, he’d finally been able to attend a show. It should have been perfect, except for the tall blond guy with the disturbingly hot ass standing in front of him, swaying to the music. Jaime poked the dude in the back, hoping he could be convinced to sit down, only to be stunned by the most astonishing eyes when the woman turned to face him.


	4. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Fic for J/B week, a Modern Arranged Marriage AU.

Selwyn Tarth looked at Tywin Lannister and sighed. “Do you really think this will work out?”

Tywin leaned forward, “Do you dare suggest that your daughter would be unhappy married to a Lannister?”

Selwyn rose to his full height. “No, I’m saying while this might be a beneficial political match, signing our children up for _Married at First Sight_ might not have been the wisest of ideas.”


	5. Perfectly Aged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Brienne loves the salt and pepper Jaime beard.

Sometimes she liked to imagine him young, before he joined the Kingsguard, when he had no worries and his whole life spread before him. His hair would have been golden and his face unlined. That Jaime would not have loved her. No, it was this Jaime, the one more silver than gold, the one who had learned so much, who held her heart.


	6. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Tyrion speaks to Brienne about his brother.

Tyrion swirled the golden wine in his cup and looked at the tall, blonde warrior beside him. He followed her gaze to the corner of the room, where Jaime sat talking with Bran Stark. Much to the dismay of the Stark daughter, it was only Jaime who could break through the boy’s shell, engaging him with stories of knights and battles. He looked back up at Brienne, noting the love and admiration in her eyes, the same look that he had seen Jaime give this lady of the Stormlands. “So,” he began, “you’re to be my goodsister.”


	7. A Proper Wooing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Jaime, Brienne, pirates of the Caribbean and a ship called the Wicked Wench? For JB week prompts.

Brienne looked in awe the vessel moored off the shores of Tarth. After the Sea Battle of Storm’s End, the Dread Pirate Goldenhand had sworn he’d return to woo her. And here he was, not a pirate at all, but Jaime Lannister, the heir to the Westerlands, and he was captaining a new ship called The Wicked Wench.


	8. Unwelcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Brienne's thoughts on Jaime's golden hand

She knew it wasn’t rational to hate an inaminate object. That false hand had never done anything to her, but she hated the way it was designed to hide the real Jaime. And if she were being honest with herself, she hated what that hand represented: Cersei. 

That’s why each night she made sure Jaime removed the golden hand so that it never made it into their marriage bed.


	9. Bitchslap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Modern AU. Karaoke. Brienne crushes Adele. Jaime is impressed.

Jaime turned from where Brienne stood on the stage as the final notes of the song echoed throughout the bar. He looked at weedy ginger standing beside him holding a rose and asked, “What did you just say?”

The asshole laughed and responded, “I said even ugly girls can sing.”

Jaime’s golden fist crashed into his face.


	10. A Cold Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> "Hands of Gold" song fic.

With a grin, Jaime yanked the gloves off of Brienne and smashed her bare hands against his freezing cold face. 

“What are you doing?” she shrieked.

He kissed her palm. “Don’t you know a woman’s hands are always warm?”


	11. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaya_of_House_Fay:  
> Talking about rescue... How about one where Brienne saves Jaime from a Bear for a change? Maybe in a forest around Winterfell.

Brienne had just arrived back at their rented Torrhen Woods cabin when her phone buzzed with a text message. She glanced at it quickly.

_Help. On back deck, been attacked by bear._

These woods were supposed to be safe! She grabbed a baseball bat from her backseat, flew through the cabin and burst out the back door only to find Jaime, lounging shirtless in the sun, dollops of golden honey littering his chest.


	12. A Strange Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn prompted:  
> Jaime and Brienne are at the zoo to see the brand new exhibit of the Tentaclus Euronicus, or the Giant BioLuminescent Kraken, because why not, and because Glitter Kraken.

Brienne blushed as Jaime threaded his fingers through hers and pulled her close as they stood before the Tentaclus Euronicus display at the zoo. There was an odd man standing next to them dressed in leather, wearing an eyepatch of all things, and his lips were slightly blue. The weird pirate adjusted the crotch of his pants as he stared at the glittering kraken. Then he leaned over to whisper to her, “Gods, don’t you just want to fuck it?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GLITTER KRAKEN


	13. A Hand Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Jaime and Brienne visit Tarth. Jaime asks Selwyn for Brienne's hand in marriage.

Lord Selwyn Tarth looked at the nervous green-eyed lord standing before him and answered, “It does seem as if you need an extra.”

Jaime Lannister’s brow crinkled. “An extra?”

Selwyn boomed out a laugh, “A hand, son, a hand. You’re short one and that is why you’re asking for my daughter’s?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because in my mind, Selwyn is the king of bad jokes.


	14. Slip, Slide and Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> effulgent-girl said:  
> For the prompt: obsidian and a blanket

As he and Brienne landed in a heap on the floor, Jaime cursed his brother. Tyrion had insisted that Dragonstone Obsidian Sheets were incredibly comfortable. And that might be true for sleeping, but this was the second time tonight Jaime'd thrusted too hard, causing them both to slide right off the bed.


	15. Strong Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Modern AU. Nerdy Brienne. Not nerdy Jaime.

As they exited the lecture hall from their last exam, Brienne started her usual routine of reviewing every question, but all Jaime could do was rejoice that they were finally, _finally_ done with college. He lifted the big wench up, slinging her across his shoulder, and dropped her into Baelor’s Obsidian Fountain.


	16. A Careful Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Prompt; jb reunion in s8!

Brienne was so distracted by Clegane’s endless complaining that she almost missed the snap of a twig. She motioned to quiet her patrol partner and drew her sword.

“Who goes there?” She called out.

The Hound grumbled beside her.

A man on a black horse emerged from the woods, his face hidden by a hood.

In the moonlight, she caught a glimpse of familiar eyes. 

“Jaime,” he said. “My name is Jaime.”


	17. A Matter of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for JB week- You may be an arrogant, self-centered, inconsiderate Poorly-dressed.bloviating, tremendous waste of space windbag but I'm guessing you didn't become a legend by not trusting your gut (it's a quote from the tangled series that I've been watching with my niece) Cora :)

As Brienne followed her new, infamous partner, Jaime Lannister, into the darkened warehouse based solely on the fact that he a ‘feeling’ the murderer was hiding there, she hoped she could trust his gut as much as he did.


	18. The Perfect Shoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Brienne in ruby slippers.

At that very moment, Brienne hated her life more than she ever had before. She had agreed to wear a dress and heels to the Lannister family holiday dinner. That was a problem because she had such enormous feet, the only shoes she could find in her size were those made for drag queens. So here she stood, about to meet her boyfriend’s father for the very first time, wearing six inch sparkly red stiletto heels.


	19. Slip of the Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Sansa and Brienne have girl talk about Jaime. Brienne reveals her feelings by accident. Sansa ribs her about it.

Sansa gaped at her tall, awkward friend. “Did you just say Jaime was hot?”

Brienne blushed to the roots of her hair. “No, I called him arrogant and stupid and idiotic.”

Sansa nodded. “Yes, you said all that, after called him hot.”


	20. It's Just Platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reine-glacage said:  
> Snuggles!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3

Jaime wasn’t sure how it started and he wasn’t sure how long it would last, but having his best friend Brienne curled up by his side for ‘platonic’ snuggling was the highlight of his night.


	21. Closet Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Fanfic prompt-Jaime helping Brienne settle into the Red Keep.

Brienne had no idea who her new roommate in the Red Keep dorm was, but the woman clearly had no understanding of the need to equally share closet space. Brienne shoved the clothes along the rod, clearing out her share of the space when she noticed that her roommate dressed with a certain masculine flair. That’s when she heard the male voice behind her, “Why is there a wench in my closet?”


	22. Off Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Song fic. "One and Only" by Adele.

Brienne sat straight up in bed, awakened by the cacophony coming from the bathroom. She recognized the lyrics.

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only._

There was no doubt, her roommate and best friend, Jaime Lannister, was singing love songs in the shower.


	23. Nose to Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beesreadbooks prompted:  
> Someone walking in on J/B just cuddling and be cute and fluffy.

Arya stepped back from the doorway, turned, placed her back to the wall, closed her eyes and took three deep breaths. She'd need all her training not to lose her dinner. She opened her eyes and tried to focus, but all she could see was an image of the Kingslayer and the Maid of Tarth rubbing their chilled red noses together in what she knew as a child to be Winter Kisses.


	24. The Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Brienne and Jaime meet on the road back to Winterfell. Brienne tells Jaime that he is looking very honorable. Honorable is the definition of HAWT in Brienne's head.

The Hound threw back his head and laughed at the Maid of Tarth. “That Lannister cunt? With his golden blond hair and pretty green eyes? You like staring at him because he’s so honorable?”

Brienne clenched her teeth as she kept her eyes on Jaime. “Yes, he’s more honorable than you know.


	25. Love Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Modern AU. Brienne & Jaime bond over a love of whiskey.

Jaime wrapped his arms around his very drunk best friend and pulled her close. He’d known she wouldn’t be able to resist a quality Crannogish green whisky. She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, somehow managing to shove half of her hair in his mouth. “Jaime,” she mumbled, “I love you.”


	26. Vision Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Brienne gets caught staring at Jaime's emerald eyes.

Dr. Brienne Tarth, opthamologist, couldn’t take her eyes off of her gorgeous best friend, Jaime, as he held an occluder over one eye. 

“The bottom line, right?” he asked.

She managed a grunt.

“I-L-O-V-E-U,” he read.


	27. The Horror of Moss Schnapps, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> emerald prompt: Drunk JB meet in a pub on St. Patrick's day (or the Westeros equivalent of it). Someone ends up with green hair.

St. Crannog’s Day was never her favorite, too many height jokes and dishes made from frogs, but last night must have been the worst. Jaime had made her drink some vile grayish-green concoction made with moss schnapps. She barely remembered coming home with him and climbing in bed. Her stomach roiling, she untangled herself from Jaime and made her way to the bathroom. 

She turned on the light, looked in the mirror and shouted in horror. Somehow, her straw blonde hair had turned green.


	28. The Horror of Moss Schapps, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:   
> A J/B week prompt, Hairdresser Jaime?

“Fuck Brienne, I’m sorry,” Jaime said for the thousandth time as he lathered Brienne’s head with dishwashing soap, the bubbles taking on the verdant green of St. Crannog’s Day.


	29. Green-Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:   
> Tyrion noticing Jaime and Brienne's interactions in book as well as show canon

As they waited in the Dragonpit, Tyrion looked at Cersei and noticed she was looking at Jaime, who surprisingly, shockingly, was staring at Lady Brienne of Tarth. Tyrion had truly only heard of the woman. He looked her up, all the way up, and down. His eyes came to rest on her sword. A sword with a lion’s head pommel. A Lannister sword. _Jaime’s sword._

He looked at her homely face. She was staring right back at his brother.

 


	30. A Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Jaime's internal conflict during the Dragon Pit. Extremely distracted by Brienne's eyes.

Jaime glanced at the moving dead thing on the floor of the Dragonpit, dark, frightening, fatal. Then he looked over to Brienne, the bright light of the sun making her eyes, full of horror and fear, seem to glow. Whatever came next for him, for them all, he knew he had a reason to fight.


	31. The Perfect Setting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Sapphire ring in modern setting

Jaime had thought meeting with the Lannister family jeweler to pick out an engagement ring would be romantic; he was wrong. Mopatis uncovered a third tray of diamond rings. Brienne gripped Jaime’s hand. They were all wrong. Too big, too gaudy, too ornate, too delicate. 

Brienne deserved something perfect, but more than that, they both deserved to escape this misery. She looked at him, her eyes pleading. He turned to the jeweler. “Look the ring should be a sapphire, solitaire, five carat,” he paused and looked at Brienne with a wink, “princess cut, platinum band.” That decided it.

Brienne smiled in relief.

Mopatis clapped his hands. “Good choice, now do you want a cathedral setting or something more modern?”


	32. A 300 Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Modern AU. First date at a bowling alley.

Although neither of them was quite sure how to keep score, Jaime and Brienne’s bowling alley first date had turned into a shouting match over who was winning. It was when her eyes seem to be shooting blue strikes at him that Jaime decided to just kiss her.


	33. Unveiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Saphire

Brienne stood in the back of the auditorium, not wanting to be noticed, but still so proud of the work she had put into engineering the world’s fastest, cleanest, most efficient new car engine that she had to be present for the unveiling. Jaime was on stage, so self-assured, explaining the benefits of their new design. He paused, took a deep breath, and managed to lock eyes with her across the room. “And now, without any more talk, I’d like to show you Lannister Motors latest creation,” the cover rose from the car, “the Sapphire.”


	34. Top Shelf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Jaime picking out jewelry for Brienne

Jaime stood inside the Lannister vault pulling out various velvet covered trays. “No,” he muttered, shoving a tray of rubies back carelessly. “Not these,” he said when faced with the emeralds. It was at the very top shelf that he found what he was looking for, a diamond and sapphire necklace, the stones and setting too large to ever sit well on his sister’s delicate neck, but the perfect gift for his tall, blue-eyed bride-to-be.


	35. A Good Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous (JustaGirl24) said:  
> MY PROMPT IS BANGING I ARE USING THE TUMBLRS CORRECTLY?

Brienne was starting to feel sick to her stomach, but she kept slamming her head forward to the beat of the music. Jaime reached out and grabbed her hand, jerking his head in time as well. They had been at this music festival for two hours and they had yet to see the drug dealer they were there to catch. In the morning she was certain they were going to regret going undercover as headbangers.


	36. A Soft Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Cuddling fluff?

Brienne shifted in their bed, trying to get more of her body on top of Jaime, her skin irritated from the pokes she’d received in the night. He moved as well, trying to get his body atop hers. 

“Wench,” he grumbled, “next time they tell us we can sleep in a featherbed, make sure they’ve removed the shafts first.”


	37. Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Jaime and Brienne teach their little girl to sword fight

As Jaime came up the walk to his house, well-decorated for Winter’s Seven, he heard a commotion inside. He threw open the door only to be greeted by a sight that warmed his heart. His wife was swinging a wrapping paper roll at his daughter, who was standing on the back of the couch and swinging one back in an adorable mock swordfight.


	38. Perfect Unison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Jaime and Brienne dancing with steel.

As Jaime and Brienne followed Arthur’s instructions, “Parry one, riposte, feint, fleche,” practicing their fencing moves together, it was almost like a dance.


	39. A Missing Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Jamie and Brienne meet in their high school library

“What do you mean the library doesn’t have a copy of _Cut and Thrust: Valyrian Swordsmanship Through the Ages_?” Brienne growled.

The blond, god-like library assistant grinned at her and leaned forward across the desk. “The library lost their copy my freshman year. But you’re welcome to come back to my dorm and check it out from there.”


	40. What's in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> JB admiring their Valyrian steel swords together. Brienne asks the name, but the sword is no longer "Widow's Wail."

Brienne led Jaime back to her room at Winterfell, listening to him chuckle behind her.

“So you’re to be my keeper, wench?” he asked. “Exactly as I planned it.”

She turned on him, ready to let him have it for his flippant attitude and sarcastic ways, but he was holding up his sword, letting the light catch the pommel, the sapphire stone sparkling.

“You know I wouldn’t be parted from my Blue Maiden.”


	41. In the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Prompt, endgame.

Jaime stared down longingly at the case that held Oathkeeper and Widow’s Wail before he turned to look at his Queen.

“Remember when our days were spent fighting with steel, wench? Cutting through wights during the day,” he looked her up and down before licking his lips, “our shared bed so warm during the cold Long Night?”

After all this tme, Brienne still blushed. “I remember you being stupid, always jumping in front of me, trying to save me.”

He grinned. “How about you jump in front of me now? Save me from this Council meeting?”

“Not on your life, King Jaime, First of His Name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very last of these ficlets. I have loved writing them.
> 
> This JB Week has been amazing! I have not caught up reading the fic (ALL THE FIC) and I will respond to all comments.
> 
> Thank you all so much.


End file.
